Lucy's Bloom
by SakuraAkatsukiTaichi
Summary: After getting cheated on by Natsu with Lisanna, Lucy is thrown out of Fairy Tail on grounds of being weak. Leaving Magnolia, she bumps into someone she thought she would never see again. Zeref. Despite Zeref having plans to crush Fairy Tail, Lucy decides to ask him for training. LucyxZeref Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, first Fairy Tail fic. Love that anime! I love to pair Lucy with different guys from the Anime, so suggestions on the pairing for this fic is welcome! I also like the cliche of Lucy a) replaced by Lisanna on Team Natsu, b) kicked out of Fairy Tail, and c) Sees her boyfriend cheating on her with someone...This one falls under a) and c) sort of...

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Fairy Tail, but if I did, I probably have Lucy be more powerful!

Chapter One:

Lucy's POV:

Lucy hummed as she pulled back the shower curtain and toweled herself off. She was getting ready for a date with Natsu. As she rifled through her clothes, she thought about how happy she had been when Natsu had asked her out nearly a month ago.

FLASHBACK

_Lucy stretched as she walked to her apartment. _

_"Be careful you don't fall!" Lucy nodded to the fishermen on the river who had warned her._

_"I know! I won't!" As she unlocked the door to her apartment, she was tackled by a flying blue cat followed by a pink-haired dragon-slayer. "Happy! Natsu! What are you guys doing here?"_

_"Hi Lucy! We wanted to ask you something!" _

_"And what would that be, Happy?" Lucy wondered aloud._

_"I was wondering if you would go on a date with me!" Natsu grinned as Lucy stood slack-jawed, staring at him in surprise._

_"Oh My Gosh! I was waiting for that question!" Lucy tackled him with a hug, laughing with joy."_

Flashback end.

"Aha!" Lucy found an outfit she thought was perfect for this date. Natsu and Happy had just gotten back from a mission, so she thought she would dress up for this particular date. The dress she had picked with white, hugging her body, flaring out into a miniskirt that reached mid thigh. There were star designs at the waist, and a white ribbon that went with it. Tying her hair up into a bun, she wrapped the ribbon around it. Attaching her keys to her waist, now complete with the last couple of the zodiac keys (Pisces, Libra, and Opichius, from Yukino), she headed into the bathroom to apply makeup.

Lining her eyes with a black eyeliner, she curled her lashes up with mascara. Painting her lips a light pink, she looked into the mirror and winked. Pulling a creamy white pair of low-heeled sandals on, she smiled, approving her reflection.

"Off to meet Natsu and Happy!" Lucy let herself out of her apartment, locking the door behind her.

As she walked to the restaurant she had arranged their meeting at, she heard some moans coming from a small alley behind the restaurant. Fearing someone had been hurt, she walked into it.

"Natsu!" She heard a girl gasp. Wait, Natsu? Walking a little faster now, she gasped as she saw Natsu pinning Lisanna against the wall, knee between her legs and mouth planted on top of hers.

"Natsu!" Lucy snapped. "What the crap?! Cheating on me with Lisanna?!" The couple broke apart, Natsu spinning around to face her.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I...I think I love her." Lucy's heart shattered.

"L..Love her?" She couldn't take this anymore. She spun around and ran out of the alley.

Mascara streaming down her face along with her tears, Lucy ran to her apartment, stopping only to unlock the door. She slammed it shut behind her, and fell onto her bed.

That night, Lucy cried herself to sleep. That was also the night, that Lisanna decided something that would change her future forever.

_oOo_

I was going to leave you guys a cliffy, but then I thought, Oh wait, this chapter is too short, so I guess you guys get to find out what happens next!

Lucy's POV

The next morning, Lucy awoke with the sun, brushing hairs sticking to her face out of it, and registered what had happened the night before. She sighed, standing up and changing out of her clothes from last night. Going into the bathroom, she started a shower, sighing as the warm water hit her face. Mascara and eyeliner ran down her face, dripping down the drain. After showering, she changed into a olive green tube top and a black minidress, slinging a belt and her keys around her waist. She tied her hair up into her usual half ponytail, and headed out.

Steeling herself before walking into the Guild, Lucy prepared herself for the scene of Natsu and Lisanna kissing. Pushing open the door, she walked in and sat down at the bar. Mirajane gave her a pitying look.

"Hey Lucy, I heard about last night from Natsu. Seems you found out about their going behind your back." Lucy frowned.

"I was hoping to forget that." All of a sudden, Natsu plopped down on a stool next to her.

"Hey Luce!" Lucy smiled weakly. "I have something to tell you! We're replacing you on Team Natsu, and Jii-chan has decided to remove you from the guild!" That was not expected.

"Wait what?!" The guild went silent at her outburst. "I thought this Guild valued nakama and treated everyone as family!" Makarov appeared at the top of the stairs.

"It is true. I have decided you are too weak to stay. Mira, remove her stamp." Lucy watched unbelieving as Mirajane reached for her hand.

"NO!" Lucy snatched her hand away from her, holding it against her chest.

"Lucy, I will give you two days to pack, and leave Magnolia." Makarov gave her a pointed look. "And give Mira your hand."

"Master! Lucy is family!" Erza shouted. Juvia and Gray echoed her sentiments. "You can't just throw her out!"

"Erza-san is right! Lu-chan doesn't deserve this!" Levy protested. The guild dissolved into a cacaphony of shouted protests.

"ENOUGH!" The guild master yelled. "LUCY! LEAVE!" Mirajane gave Lucy a sympathetic look, and promptly removed the guild mark.

"NO!" Lucy shouted. "Everyone! Its okay. I don't care. Erza, minna, thank you for having me." Lucy stood and spun on her heel, walking out the door.

Lisanna's POV

Lisanna watched from Master Makarov's point of view, smirking inside. She had gotten rid of Lucy, so that she could have Natsu to herself. Master was in reality, on a vacation at a beach resort she had given him tickets to. Laxus was with him, so neither of them could do anything. She smiled at Natsu, who smiled back. She went back to the bathroom, so she could change back. Finally, she thought. Finally, I can have Natsu. I love you...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I have some slight pairings other than ZeLu, but I think I'm gonna keep ZeLu as a main pairing. Also, I'm probably going to post a LucyxMulti Holiday One-shot series soon, so keep your eyes peeled!

Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Fairy Tail…..

Chapter 2:

Lucy kept her brave façade up until she reached her house. There, she broke down for the second time in a row in front of it. Unlocking the door, Lucy went in.

"No! I can't cry. I have to focus on getting out of Magnolia!" She scolded herself. Grabbing a large suitcase and a backpack, she started to fold clothes, bringing only three changes of clothes. On a whim, Lucy also folded a dress into it. Heading into the bathroom, she decided to leave her makeup, bringing only lip balm to help chapped lips. She threw a toothbrush and toothpaste into the backpack. Looking around, she decided to bring two pairs of shoes; low heeled sandals and boots.

Grabbing her letter's to her mother and her novel, she looked around the apartment once more. Checking that her keys were still at her waist, she attached the spirit whip and her normal whip to the belt as well. Grabbing a jacket, she walked out of the apartment and headed for the outskirts of Magnolia, where a mysterious forest lay. Legend tells, that the Haunted Forest contained ghosts and spirits. No one that goes there ever comes back alive. Lucy mused on her destination as she reached the gates.

"Lucy!" She looked up, searching for the person who called her name.

"Erza! Minna! What are you doing here?" Lucy called.

"Juvia came here to say goodbye and wish you luck!" Juvia smiled sadly at her. "She is also sad that Love Rival will not be Love Rival anymore."

"Sorry Lucy, I wish we could do more." Erza hugged her.

"Lucy, know that we will never forget you." Gray smiled. "You're like a sister to me." Lucy smiled, holding back tears.

"Lucy-neechan, I...I don't want you to leave!" Wendy sobbed, Carla and Happy comforting her.

"Lucy, gomen for what Natsu did. I'll miss you and your fish!" Happy held back tears as Lucy hugged him close.

"Lucy-san, thank you for taking care of Wendy. I'm sorry things had to be this way. I'm sure you'll find better friends." Carla said this with uncharacteristic humbleness.

"Arigato, minna. I love you guys!" Lucy hugged each one of them in turn. "But I have to go now ne? I'm sure we'll meet again.!"

With that, Lucy left Magnolia, looking back only once, to relive the happy memories she had of Fairy Tail.

_oOo_

Lucy shivered as she walked into a dark forest. She had been walking for a couple hours now, and the Sun was setting.

"Ah!" Lucy tripped over a gnarled tree root, falling face first under a dead tree. Lifting her head, she saw a dark-haired...boy? He was leaning against the tree trunk, fast asleep. "Ano, are you alive?" Lucy asked. As she watched his eyelids fluttered open, revealing red eyes. "Zeref! How are you here? I though you were still at Tenroujima!"

Warily, Zeref stood, Lucy's eyes following him.

"I need to destroy Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" Lucy's eyes widened at the mention of her ex's name.

"Natsu?" She asked. Zeref nodded in affirmation. "Oh, and I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. I was at Tenroujima with..." She hesitated before saying his name. "Natsu and the rest."

"Why are you here? Don't you know about the tales surrounding this forest?" Zeref questioned her. Lucy gulped and nodded.

"I was kicked out of Fairy Tail." Zeref's eyes widened.

"What about all that stuff about nakama?" Lucy shook her head.

"Apparently they don't value me enough. I'm too weak." Lucy sniffled, wanting to cry again. A warm hand on her shoulder made her look up.

"You are not weak. You're true strength hasn't even been awakened." Zeref looked down at her, eyes softening at the few tears that escaped.

"True strength?" Lucy sniffled again.

"Yes. No Celestial Mage has ever met me. That is the reason why they are not as strong as they could be. They have forgotten about the ancient spells and other Keys. I will help you unlock your power if you wish." Zeref kneeled before her.

"You would do that for me?" Lucy studied the boyish face before her, searching honest red eyes for dishonesty. He nodded. "Thank you so much!" Lucy impulsively hugged him, Zeref stiffening at the contact. He then relaxed into her embrace, savoring the touch of another living being.

"Ah. I will help."

ZEREF's POV

Lucy sat across from Zeref, tending a crackling flame. Zeref had been surprised when the girl had woken him. He had been wary of the darkness that would sometimes spread from him when he was near a living being, and he did not wish to kill her. However, this forest seemed to suck that darkness from him, making it easier for him to bear his burden. He watched as the blond girl with the warm brown eyes hummed, shifting logs with a stick, sparks flying whenever she moved one.

"You want to eat?" Lucy broke into his reverie.

"I don't need to." Zeref watched as Lucy reached into her pack.

"I have granola bars. You should eat one." Zeref took the bar from her. Unwrapping it, he bit into a crunchiness of raisins and chocolate. Flavor burst on his tongue, warming him from the inside. He hadn't eaten in years, because he hadn't seen the need to. He wouldn't get sick and die either. He finished the bar in less than ten seconds, Lucy watching, amused at his speed. "You want another one?" She held another out, chewing on her own bar. Zeref snatched it from her, devouring it with a speed that rivaled that of Natsu's.

"Arigato." Zeref leaned back onto a log, ready to sleep. "Wake me before you go to sleep. I will watch for danger." Lucy smiled at him and nodded. Sleep overtook him, and the last thing he saw was a blond beauty with warm brown eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I have tons of homework already, so I might not be able to update every week. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, and thanks for the reviews. After the timeskip in this chapter, there's going to be a lot of japanese deities mentioned. You can search them up to see what they are, but I'm going to make up a lot of spells and new keys. Thx for reading!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Fairy Tail...

Chapter Three:

LUCY'S POV

Lucy stretched as she woke up, sunlight piercing through the thick foliage of the Haunted Forest. She looked around, searching for Zeref in the clearing. Grimacing at the smell of herself, Lucy followed the sounds of a rushing stream to where she found a half-dressed Zeref kneeling at the back.

"Oh!" Lucy blushed. Zeref's head turned towards her.

"Lucy." He studied her for a second, then smiled softly. "I'm almost done. Do you want anything to eat?" Lucy realized that she was very hungry.

"Hai!" She smiled brightly.

"Alright, today I'm planning to take you to a different town. Probably Oak." Lucy gasped.

"Isn't that where Phantom Lord's guild was located?"

"Aa." Zeref nodded. "That's a place Fairy Tail won't be hurrying to anytime soon. I'll train you there." Zeref finished putting on his clothes. "I'll find some of the berries I saw. Any preference to meat?" Lucy thought for a moment.

"Fish!" She smiled happily. Then blushed as her stomach growled. "Well, I'm gonna clean myself up. I'll go grab my backpack." She dashed back through the foliage to where their camp was. She grabbed her backpack and went back to the stream. Zeref had left to look for breakfast already. Pulling out her shampoo, conditioner, and body soap, she stripped and went into the cold stream.

ZEREF'S POV

Zeref walked through the foliage, collecting small blueberries and other berries whenever he saw edible ones. Heading back to the clearing, he dropped the berries he had collected onto one of the cloths he had with him. Heading to a different part of the stream he knew to be rich in fish and other animals, he started to sharpen a stick he had found on the ground.

A couple minutes later, Zeref had four sharp sticks lying on the ground around him. Stretching slightly, he picked one up. Settling at the edge of the riverbank, he thought on his offer to help Lucy. First, he would have to teach her about the many secrets about Celestial Magic Lucy did not know about. Those included the Chinese Zodiac Red Gold Keys, (A/N I made a couple of these up), and the Element Spells. There were many other keys, but he would save those for later.

Spying a particularly fat trout, Zeref stabbed it. Flipping and flopping, the fish soon stilled after it was lifted into the air and laid on the ground with the stick. Zeref repeated the movements on a reddish salmon, another trout, and a smaller perch.

LUCY'S POV

After cleaning herself up a bit, Lucy went back to the clearing to find Zeref cooking four delicious looking fish and plump assorted berries on a white cloth. She smiled again, settling down on the ground.

After her bath in the refreshing stream, Lucy had chosen a new set of clothes, washing the other set in the stream and drying them in the warm sun before returning. She was now wearing a light blue tank top with a yellow sunburst design, and light brown shorts. Her keys and whips were on her usual belt around her waist, and her boots on her feet.

Zeref handed her two of the fish, and motioned to the berries.

"We can share the berries. You can have the trout and the salmon. I'll have the other trout and the perch." Lucy thanked him.

"Itadakimasu!" She tore into her breakfast, finishing in record time. Zeref ate at a much more sedated pace, savoring the tender flavor that he hadn't tasted in decades. After finishing breakfast, Zeref started to clean up their campsite, making it seem as though they were never there.

"Lucy. I'm going to show you a technique that you should be able to do. It's a space warping technique. I'm going to put your...suitcase into a space in between worlds." While he was speaking, Zeref waved his hand over his head, and a small...tear in the air started to form. Zeref pointed at Lucy's suitcase and it floated off of the ground and was sucked into the space. Lucy stared wide-eyed as Zeref closed the tear.

"Wait, am I going to be able to get it back?" Lucy worried. Zeref resisted the urge to snicker at her worried face.

"Of course. We have to be going though." Zeref helped Lucy up, and they headed to Oak Town.

TIMESKIP 5 MONTHS

LUCY'S POV

The ground blew up, thanks to one of Lucy's newly learned spells.

"Goddess of the Sun and the Heavens, give me strength. Amaterasu!" Lucy yelled out her next spell. A gigantic ball of fire created another crater where Zeref had been standing moments before.

"God of the Moon and the Night, bathe us in darkness. Tsukiyomi!" A dense ball of black energy crackled into being, and Zeref threw it at Lucy. BOOM! The ball crashed into her, driving her into the ground. "Lucy!" Zeref ran to where Lucy was. As the dust dissipated, Lucy's unmoving for lay on the ground. "Oh no." Zeref kneeled beside her. "Sorry Lucy. I went overboard again." Lucy's lashes fluttered, and brown eyes were revealed, shining with pain and annoyance.

"Zeref!" She growled.

"Don't move. Goddess of the Stars, Amatsu-Mikuboshi, heal your faithful servant." A golden light surrounded Lucy, healing her bruises, cuts, and other wounds. She sighed in relief.

"Thanks Zeref. But you, are a butt." Lucy frowned.

"But you love me!" Zeref whined. (A/N: Is he too OOC?) Lucy's frown turned into a smile, and she laughed.

"Yes, I do." She sat up and kissed him. As she pulled away, Zeref hugged her.

"Arigato." Lucy was startled, but she hugged him back.

"For what? I should be the one who is saying arigato." Lucy admonished him.

"Arigato for teaching me to love again. For loving me." Zeref buried his face into Lucy's golden locks. Lucy blushed.

"Iye, it was nothing. I was lucky to have met you." Lucy smiled. Zeref smiled as well.

"Well, we should get back to the town. Let's have...ramen for dinner." Lucy giggled as Zeref stood and pulled her up against his chest.

"Open, Gate of the Portal, Portalis!" Lucy shouted. The golden light that signaled the arrival of all of her spirits flashed, revealing a circular golden mirror-like thing. (I know I know, no imagination at all...)

"Hime-sama. How may I help you?" Portalis greeted Lucy happily.

"Oak Town please!"

"Oak Town, coming up!" An image of Oak Town's slightly deserted streets appeared in the mirror.

"Come on!" Pulling Zeref by the hand, Lucy stepped through the mirror, emerging onto Oak Town's slightly deserted streets. "Arigato, Portalis! You can go now!" The light flashed again, and Lucy returned a silver key to her key ring.

Over the months, Lucy had been taught several spells, besides Urano Metoria. She had also learned about several other types of keys, and collected new ones. Her power had grown by leaps and bounds, landing her an S-class rank. According to Zeref at least. When Zeref had announced that he was going to destroy Natsu Dragneel the first time, she had promptly forgot about it. Afterwards, after Lucy had passed his test for S-Class about three and a half months in, Zeref had told her about his plans again. Lucy hadn't objected. In fact, she had kissed him in response. That was the start of a brand new romance.

After they had reached Oak Town, rumors had spread about a couple that was very powerful, yet kind. People started to travel to Oak Town, and while they sometimes saw announcements about Festivals, ceremonies, and the like, they never saw Lucy's and Zeref's face. They were always concealed by either a disguising spell (courtesy of Zeref or Gemini's new powers), or they had masks.

In disguise, Lucy and Zeref had a satisfying dinner of pork and miso ramen. Afterwards, Lucy and Zeref traveled back to the castle that Phantom Lord had previously occupied. They had fixed the place up a bit, redecorated, and made it much more cheerful than what it had been previously. After taking showers separately, Lucy and Zeref turned in, snuggling into a king-sized bed together.

Hey guys, thanks for reading. Read and Review? Also, I think I'm going to have a poll on whether Lucy and Zeref should destroy Fairy Tail or not. Vote please!


End file.
